


Date-us Interruptus

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But the fancy restaurant,” Clint whined, following her out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date-us Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Any, Any/Any, romantic date ruined_.

“Why did you think this _wouldn’t_ happen?  Come on.” Natasha slid on her coat, already dialing Banner on her phone.

“But the fancy restaurant,” Clint whined, following her out the door.  “And the wine, and the amazing sex we were going to have tonight.”  He tugged at his tie.  “I even wore this thing.”

“And you look very handsome,” Natasha purred, tugging him down the street by the offending article.  “So we’re going to get briefed, head out, take down god-knows-what, and then head back to yours for that amazing sex you mentioned.”

Clint grinned.  “I can deal with that.”


End file.
